The present invention relates to a support of a golf cartwheel, which is provided on the lower part of the golf cart in order for a wheel to be fitted thereto to provide the golf cart with mobility.
Referring to FIG. 4, a heretofore known support of a golf cartwheel issued with U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,385 comprises an axle 10 and a connecting member 20.
The axle 10 has an outer end portion provided for a wheel (not shown) to be fitted thereto and an inner end portion 101. The inner end portion 101 has a cylindrical part 102, a square part 103 and an annular trench 104 between the cylindrical part 102 and the square part 103.
The connecting member 20 has a receiving hole 201, and has a fastening cover 30 pivoted thereon. The receiving hole 201 has a round hole 202 and a square hole 203. The fastening cover 30 has a stopping protrusion 301.
In combination, the axle inner end portion 101 is passed into the receiving hole 201 of the connecting member 20; the cylindrical part 102 and the square part 103 will be received in the round hole 202 and the square hole 203 respectively. The fastening cover 30 is closed on the connecting member 20 with the stopping protrusion 301 engaging the annular trench 104 in order to prevent the axle 10 from separating from the connecting member 20.
The wheel support is found to have a disadvantage; when the golf cart is moved on an uneven place and jolts, the axle 10 will separate from the connecting member 20 very easily because the fastening cover 30 cannot secure the axle 10 very well.